Becoming family
by baxter21
Summary: Formerly: What do they teach nowadays. Rewritten. After the events at the ministry Harry leaves the station alone with a quest in mind. To find his freedom. But a mysterious letter at Grimauld place leads him onto something bigger than anything he ever imagined.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: As always I do not own Supernatural or Harry Potter they stay the sole creations of Eric kripke and J K Rowling. Nor do I own the Lyrics just really enjoy the singer.**

**A/N: So this was an original story but after re-reading and a review pointed out it did seem like one huge ramble instead of a set story so now I am refreshing it and hopefully it will be better! Review and tell me what you think!**

Chapter 1 - solace.

Camera bulbs flashed in his face. Each time he blinked causing his eyes to spread the tears that had long since died away. He walked numb to the world only feeling the emptiness inside. He looked over at the crowd of reporters. To him they looked like a pack of vicious vultures each eager to tear a piece of juicy flesh from his carcass. He became aware of a hand on his shoulder. He followed the long silver clothe to its owner. Dumbledore. He looked back a head resuming his dead pan staring ahead as he slowly sunk away from the world.

* * *

Term was over and students flooded he Hogsmede station. All around him people made idle chat and talk of the summer and plans with their families. _Family. _That word sneered at him, mocked him with all it's heart.

His friends joined him on the dusty path. He hadn't faced them since the ministry. He was terrified that they would leave him. But he should have known they wouldn't. They smiled doing their best to stay positive. Feeling obligated he forced a smile for them. This seemed to soothe climbed aboard the train and snagged the first empty compartment.

His friends tried to engage him a they sat on the train but he shrugged them off choosing to quietly stare out o the window at the darkening sky. Hagrid was right. There is a storm coming. And they needed to be ready when it blows.

But, He wasn't ready. How was learning tickling charms going to help kill the greatest dark wizard of all time? It wasn't. They weren't playing or talking or fooling around they were training. To kill him. To destroy this world. And what was he doing? Sat in a classroom with his fair weather friend fighting with a rubber haddock! Hermione was right. They needed to focus.

They were at Kings-cross station already. He stood with his trunk on the platform. The Dursleys were late. Again. Chewing he inside of his cheek he made a snap decision,His favorite kind!, he wheeled his trunk out of the station and,upon checking his money pouch and releasing Hedwig , summoned the knight bus. With a bang they sped off towards his destination.

* * *

Harry walked into Gringotts and approached the nearest empty desk. "Hello I wish to see my vault" He said with as much forced politeness as he could muster.

"Do you have your key?" The Goblin asked not looking up from his scales. Digging through his pocket he found the small golden key. Sliding i across the counter he waited until the goblin looked up and his small beady eyes widened slightly as he took in the key.

"One moment Mr Potter" He tottered off and spoke to another Goblin in the corner of the building. The two goblins returned and bowed to him.

"Come this way Mr Potter. Sharp-tooth must speak with you" He said. Harry nodded and noticed his trunk had vanished. He set of Walking with the two goblins into a small office.

"Hello Mister Potter please take a seat we have much to discuss" The goblin said motioning to a regal looking chair in front of his mahogany desk.

* * *

He was stood in front of Grimauld place. He tried to make sense of what just happened. He was emancipated. Due to the Tri-wizard tournament. He was now head of his house and head of the black house , thank you Sirius, and he owned Grimauld place. He idly twirled the two family rings in his black and Potter vaults were a trove of gold and after much discussion with the goblin he managed to acquire a muggle bank card that would work wherever he wished.

Sighing and running his hands through his head he walked into Grimauld place. Shutting the door the abrupt silence was startling. It was dusty and unkempt. Then an idea struck him.

"KREACHER!" He yelled. With a crack the aged elf appeared.

"Master called" He croaked out.

"I am now head of this household and therefore you WILL listen to me and only me. You WILL NOT reveal any information to any one else including ex-members of this family. IS this understood" He said glaring at the house-elf.

"Yes master of course master"

"Good. Now go clean I wish to inhabit a livable space. You may keep one item from each room but that is it" He said. Kreacher bowed and vanished to clean.

Sighing yet again Harry walked off to the library and grabbed the nearest book and settled down to read the night away.

* * *

Sunlight began to drift in through a crack in the curtains in the library window. Rubbing his eyes he put the book down ( A particularly good book on obscure charms). Standing up he marveled at how quickly the stale musty smell had vanished from the air. He walked across the landing and stood outside a door labelled : SIRIUS BLACK.

He stood in front of it awkwardly. A part of him felt like crying. The memories still to fresh. Another part of him ached with curiosity. He chuckled slightly at the sight of everything. Sirius had gone out of his way to show his parents his disagreement of their pure-blood ways. He noticed his trunk and Hedwig's cage was placed at the end of the bed. Maybe Kreacher had a heart after all underneath all the bitterness. Smiling softly he left and headed to the study.

He pushed open the door and took in the sight. It was untidy but when compared to the rest of the house it was the tidiest sat in Sirius's study, on his chair. Buckbeak had long since gone. _Hagrid no doubt _he thought smiling sadly as he thought of his friend. He leant back in his chair as he tried to imagine Sirius locked up all day with only a felon hippogriff for company.

He looked at Sirius's desk. It was old and fairly beaten but for him it captured Sirius perfectly. Tired,beaten but still standing strong. He pulled open the top draw to find in full of letters and pieces of parchments. He sighed, well as owner of the house he had a right to look through these. He delved into the treasure trove of paper. Most were ministry letters addressed to Sirius's parents. But one roll of parchment stood out to him. He recognized the handwriting. It was from Lilly. His mother. He carefully unfolded it and read it.

_Dearest Padfoot,_

_How are you doing? I guess you could say life has for us has been changed. Prongs never shuts up. Even as I write this he's flicking through some baby quidditch clothing magazine. I swear the baby will not learn to fly until at least 16!  
_

Harry smiled at the letter before reading on.

_Even in these dark times I find myself growing hopeful for the future. As if everything we fight for can...Will come true. Speaking of the baby if it is a boy he is to named Harry after...John's grandfather, I tried to discuss girl names but well you know Prongs won't even discuss the possibility of a girl! _

_He can be quite stubborn sometimes I find myself wondering if a mule would have been easier to convince. But speaking of John I need you Padfoot to contact him and let him know how we are doing. He and his wife Mary are still dear to us despite was Prongs says. I would do it myself but Prongs absolutely refuse to entertain the idea of contacting him again after last time. I mean he has a right to know. He is the baby's  
_

He dropped the letter and dove back into the draw leaving no paper unturned as he searched desperately for the rest of the parchment until finally,defeated, he slumped back in the chair. But now he knew what to do. He refused to let this go. Who ever his mother had said is a link to her and possibly a link to family. He would find them if it killed him. Sighing he left the room in search of Kreacher and hopefully a hot meal before his quest began.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I've been gathering a fair few followers to this story and I am going to apologies to each and every one of you. I was moving house and my internet was switched off. Sorry. I apologize any ways tell me what you think of Chapter 2!  
**

Chapter 2 - Knowledge is power.

_Knowledge transfer spell- T**ransferre Indicio**_

_An obscure spell, originating from Eastern Europe, allowing the caster to transfer knowledge from any written source to the casters mind; it can be used in a wide range of media excluding muggle videos. Knowledge, once it has been transferred, can be used with ease. It was banned from most Magical schools as high numbers of people illegally used the charm to complete many end of year school tests. For more information on the spell upheaval in Magical Britain please turn to page 87._

Harry closed the book and thought intently. An idea formed. Gathering all the books he needed. It was a varied mix of Language books, Martial arts instruction manuals, a book on Wizard Lord etiquette (he figured he needed to know being the lord of two households) and a few of the obscure spell books one of which was on occulmency. It seemed that Sirius's old room held a treasure trove of random books he had collected over the years.

He laid them out in front of him. Slipping his wand form his pocket he waved it over them and repeated the words of the spell. All of them began to glow royal blue colour. Then in an instant his mind filled with all the information.

"Whoa…Head rush" Harry muttered as a dizzy spell over came him. Laying back he was consumed into darkness.

* * *

He awoke several hours later. It was dark outside and the moon was shining down into the room. "Master Harry Potter is awake. Would Sir like some dinner" Kreacher asked bowing low. After a while the old elf had grown used to having a regular master within the house and began to serve peacefully. Harry had even grown quite fond of the elf.

"I would love a sandwich please Kreacher"

"As master wishes" The elf bowed and vanished to the kitchen. Harry stood up and stretched grunting in pleasure as his back cracked. Sighing he walked into the kitchen to find Kreacher placing a plate on the now clean table.

"Master Harry the Newspaper arrived while you were sleeping" He said placing it next to the plate. Thanking the aged elf he sat down and began to eat his dinner and unfolded the paper and grimaced at the headline.

**_HARRY POTTER MISSING FROM MUGGLE RELATIVES!_**

**_It has been reported that Harry Potter has not been seen in over a week by his relatives. The Ministry was alerted by Headmaster Dumbledore only yesterday. A ministry spokesperson has commented 'We are looking into this as a simple runaway but it may lead to more if evidence suggests this. We will be exploring all leads including several leads within the bank and within the school to see what this brings up'. This of course begs the question why would Harry Potter, who only a short few weeks ago was proven to be the chosen one, run away? We will bring you any more information as it emerges._**

"I knew there was something I was forgetting something" He muttered. He summoned a sheet parchment and a quill and quickly penned his letter.

_Dear Headmaster Dumbledore, _

_I am sorry I neglected to inform you of my plans for the summer but I am now no longer in need of magical education so I will not be returning to Hogwarts for my sixth year. I regret it will mean I will not see my friends for a while but I know we will see each other again._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Harry James Potter_

_Lord of the Noble and most ancient house's of Potter and Black._

His eyes grew wide when he read what he had written. Then he smiled; the spell worked. He now knew how to act like a 'proper lord'. "C'est Fantastique" He yelled then clamped a hand over his mouth. French, He had spoken French.

"Wicked…Hedwig" He called to his snowy white owl which flew down the stairs and landed on the table.

"Hey girl, how are you" He asked. She nipped his finger affectionately as he stroked her feathers "Take this to headmaster Dumbledore then come straight back…Okay" She hooted and flew out of the open window. Then a thought struck him. "KREACHER" He called and almost immediately the aged elf appeared.

"Yes master Harry"

"Is the house warded" He asked almost desperately.

"Yes master Harry. Kreacher protects the house with elf word taught my Kreacher's own mother" He replied bowing low.

"Is it stronger than the fidelius Charm" Harry asked.

"Yes. Elf magic is stronger for warding especially when master has ordered the house-elf to protect secrets" Kreacher said.

"Kreacher I order you to keep my secrets no matter what" Harry said. Kreacher smiled showing his bent yellow spiky teeth

"Kreacher will do as master has ordered" then he vanished.

* * *

Harry was left alone, to his thoughts. Almost subconsciously he reached into his pocket and pulled out the letter. _John! _How could he have been so stupid! Forgetting completely about the letter!

But things had changed. He could do so much more. Racking his brain he found what he was looking for; a heritage ritual. All it needed was a drop of blood and the words:

Then it would form a comprehensive family tree with varying coloured lines to mean different things. Red would mean blood related, yellow relation by marriage and blue would mean adopted. The fainter the line the more distant you were related.

Summoning a sheet of parchment then enlarging it he pricked his finger and allowed a drop to fall in the center of it. He then uttered the required words and watched as it grew.

He found he was a distant blood relative of the Malfoy and the Bones family. It then began to draw his parents. First his mum Lilly Evans was connected to him by a red dark line. Then James Potter's name appeared. But the line was blue, a dark blue. Then John Winchesters name appeared with a dark red line connecting the two with two other red lines appearing underneath him.

James Potter wasn't his real father. John Winchester was.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So your support so far is great...I apologize for the massive delays I have other priorities that need addressing more urgently. But enough of that Enjoy.**

Chapter 3- Log book.

Still reeling he barely noticed Hedwig's re-arrival, that is until she hooted angrily and nipped his finger. Half annoyed half grateful for her snapping him from his reverie he tugged the letter clasped in her leg free. "Go on girl have a rest or go hunting" He said. She hooted again and flew off out the window. Smiling at her he looked down at the letter it faded.

It was Dumbledore's handwriting with the Hogwarts seal. He wasn't so sure he trusted the old man again. He had hidden the prophecy form him for years when he could have been using the time to study hard on how to kill Voldemort once and for all. Still he owed the Headmaster the slight courtesy of reading his reply. Breaking the wax seal he opened the letter.

_Harry,_

_I am deeply disappointed with you. After everything that Sirius and your parents sacrificed for your safety you put everything at risk by not going back to your family so the blood wards could be recharged. I do however understand your need for freedom so I have arranged for you to spend the last two weeks of the holidays with the Weasley's. Please inform me of your location so I may move you to safety._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus W.P.B. Dumbledore._

He screwed the letter up angrily. He tossed it hard in a random direction behind him. He was growled in frustration. _THAT STUPID MANIPULATIVE OLD COOT! _He seethed angrily. He paced the kitchen a few times before he calmed down. He slumped into a chair and ran his hand over his eyes. He would deal with this at a alter date, never seemed like a good time.

But there was a much more pressing matter at hand. John Winchester was his father and according to the family tree he had two half brothers in their twenties. Sighing again he jumped up as an idea formed "Kreacher" He called. Almost instantaneous the aged elf appeared.

"Yes master"

"Do you know of any journals kept by my parents and Sirius?"

"Kreacher does not know of any Potter journal but he knows that Master Sirius Black was fond of keeping one I shall get it for you" Disappearing then appearing with a leather bound book clasped in his gnarled hands.

"Thank you Kreacher" The elf bowed respectively then vanished to clean and de-dark the house.

He rapidly opened the book and flicked page by page up until he reached an entry 8 months before his birthday. Sitting down again he read hungrily.

_Log,_

_I find it hard to believe sometimes that I still write in you…No longer am I the black sheep in the family now I have my own. Still, I digress._

_Anyways it has been a success! After 7 long years of magical work the…How should I put it Sample, provided by John has worked. Tiger-lily is now pregnant! Prongs is absolutely beside himself! It is quite lucky I think that it worked now it has been announced that the practise of donation is to be disbanded. Anyways after years of testing and changing the family I have grown to call my own will be complete,_

_Sadly, There's been no word form John…After Mary died I think he's changed. He cut all contact absolutely instead of just random letters and calls with us a few years back when his youngest…Samuel or Sam I think he was called was about 3. He'd be seven now. I hope wherever he is he is safe. Anyways must dash Moony is here for the 'monthly games'._

_Padfoot._

The idea that one such as Sirius Black kept a journal was slightly absurd to Harry but when he thought it logically he could see why. Still he found largely helpful especially when it named on of his half-brother Sam instead of Samuel. He wanted to know what he'd prefer before he met them…Then it hit him. He needed to meet them!

He chewed his lip nervously. Now that he had time to think he was dubious of their reaction. I mean would a donation 22 years ago even mean something to them? Or would it be a taboo subject?

Curiosity won over nerves and his desire and ache to have family returned. He didn't care if they cats him out or spat in his face. He needed to see them, to know them.

Straightening his back he stood up. He summoned a bag and cast a bottomless charm with a feather light charm as well. Summoning a few demonology and creature books he had been reading he stuffed them in. Deciding against calling Kreacher he pulled from his mind the adapted point me spell and vanished with a baby blue low surrounding his body.

* * *

Dean Winchester stumbled out of the apartment where the shadow…things were burnt up by the flare Sammy had pulled out. He made his way over to the Impala and rested his aching muscles against it. He watched with a passive face as his younger bother and father reconciled after years apart.

"So are you coming with us" Sam asked standing next to Dean.

"He can't…Sam look at what happened tonight I mean we almost got dad killed" Dean said not noticing a faint blue glow break out in a nearby alley.

"Dean…We spent all this time looking for him"

"Sam…" Johns started when a smooth British accent spoke behind the Winchesters.

"Excuse me" Turning to face the owner of he voice he was met by the brightest pair of green eyes, they were familiar to him and he couldn't place a name which infuriated him.

"Yes…Can we help you kid" Dean said slightly tense after the events with Meg.

"This is going to sound really odd…But would one of you happen to be John Winchester?" He asked shifting a bag from his left shoulder to his right.

The men froze until Dean spoke again "Sorry Kid…No-one here by that name"

"Damn…Must have been off" He muttered not too quietly that John couldn't hear what he said.

"Sorry to bother you then" With that he took off down the street.

"Boys…" John said.

"Yeah Dad…" Sam asked.

"We need to follow him and find out if he's working for the demon" John said.

"Would he be that obvious?"

"With this demon…I wouldn't put anything past him" John replied looking at the dark silhouette of the kid who walked underneath a street lamp.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So someone said it was an interesting moment to disturb but honestly I felt it was a good time. They were pumped for another hunt and fearful of another attack seemed like a good place to put Harry. Anyway any issues or if you just want to compliment me on just being wonderful feel free. Enjoy!  
**

**P.P.S: PAHAHAHA! Oh my word how dumb am I? 'Pregnant women' this is why you don't write fanfiction after drinking vodka and off brand coke at midnight! Oh my stars so sorry for the cock up and props to xxdarkxxalicexx for spotting it!**

Chapter 4 - Blood on the floor.

Silently two of the three Winchesters watched the motel that the British teen had gone to. The light was still on and his shadow was walking past the window.

"So how long we have to stay out here for" Dean asked his dad as he handed him a cup of take out coffee.

"Until he gets to sleep then we go in and scout out his room a little then we question him"

"Reckon he's a demon or working for yellow eyes"

"It's crossed my mind" John said sipping at the boiling hot liquid.

Silently the three Winchesters continued their watch on the door.

* * *

Harry paced the room he was staying in. Why hadn't the spell worked? It should have unless the men were lying...Cursing in his head he vowed to research more in the morning.

Digging through his backpack he pulled out a demonology text book and read a passage. His eyes grew wider as he read. America was a demonic hotspot? Creatures flocked here due to the European Wizarding world?

"Kreacher" he said. In an instant the elf appeared.

"Yes master Harry"

"Kreacher I need some Muggle weapons can you fetch some for me" He asked figuring with the book on self defense in his mind a few weapons couldn't hurt.

"Certainly" The elf said and vanished the re-appeared. Holding a bazooka.

"MERLIN! What the hell is that!" Harry exclaimed.

"A Muggle weapon master..Did Kreacher do wrong" He asked fearfully.

"No no Kreacher I just meant like a Pistol or a shotgun and a silver hunting knife not a Bazooka!"

"Is master Harry sure he does not want this" Kreacher asked

"I'm sure Kreacher...Then again never know what the future holds...You know what! Keep it in a safe place for the future"

"Kreacher apologizes and will fix it" The elf said. His aged hands itched to punish himself but he had been ordered not to by his master.

The elf vanished again and took the bazooka with him this time when he appeared again he held a Pistol and a few clips of ammo and a large silver hunting knife with a holster.

"Thank you Kreacher that's all" He said. The elf bowed and vanished. Harry loaded the gun and stuffed it into his bag but attached the knife and holster to his ankle. It never hurt to be prepared.

After finishing a chapter on a shritiga he closed the book and placed it on the bedside table and slipped beneath the covers after switching off the light.

* * *

The Winchester boys watched as the light was switched off. After waiting for an hour John deemed it safe enough to enter. Crouching by the door Sam made short work of picking the lock. The door swung open and both John and Dean entered leaving Sam to stand guard.

Dean wandered over to the bed and studied a book placed on the table next to it. "What kind of kid reads a demonology text book?" He whispered to his dad. John shrugged and crouched down near a bag on the floor. He didn't see the foot swing from the darkness until it connected with his head sending him flying backwards.

Harry heard the lock on his door rattle and after discussing and learning how to pick locks by the twins, for 'educational' purposes, he knew someone was picking it.

He stuffed a pillow into the bed making it seem filled while he wandlessly cast a disillusion charm on himself. Two of the men he saw earlier walked in and began to study the room. The younger looking one picked up his book and asked the older one "What kind of kid reads a demonology text book".

Shrugging the older one knelt down and made to open his bag. Deciding to act first and worry later he brought his foot crashing into his skull sending him flying backwards. The younger one pulled out a pistol which Harry wrestled form his grip , after cancelling the charm, twisting his arm behind his back he kicked the back of his knee making him kneel.

Yanking the knife from his holster he pressed to the mans throat. A taller young looking guy ran through the door. The oldest of them massaged his jaw.

"Okay...What the hell do you think you're doing" Harry demanded

"What about you" The tall one asked.

"Ah ah ah I'll ask the questions seeing as I'm holding one of you at knife point... Tell me your names or I re-carpet the floor with this dudes blood" He threatened.

"Brian Johnson" The one he had the knife at.

"Dave Evans" The tall one said

"Bon Scott" the old one said.

"Yeah...And I'm the Easter bunny!" He drawled while thanking the lord that Dudley went through an AC/DC phase "Real names..NOW" Pushing the blade further in.

"We're not telling you anything" The one he held spat.

"Okay then...I mean it's no issue I'll just kill you now saves me the trouble of dealing with stalkers"

"WAIT"

"Hmm...Tell me what I need to know or else"

"I'm Sam Winchester. The one you're holding is Dean and this is"

"John Winchester" Harry whispered.

"That's me...Let my son go or I swear to you I'll kill you myself" Numb Harry released Dean who stood by his family "Now who the hell are you"

"Harry. Harry Potter" He said looking at John who's eyes widened.

"Boys...Step outside" He ordered.

"Dad.." Dean started.

"NOW" He snapped.

* * *

They stood in silence for a few pregnant moments.

"What are you doing here" John asked breaking the silence.

"Being an idiot...Merlin...What the hell did I expect would happen" Harry said as he rapidly began to pack up the meager items he had taken out of his bag.

He re-holstered his knife and made his way to the door. John blocked the way out and looked into Harry's eyes.

"I always meant to find you and tell you...I looked for you...I still do but after...that night you were just gone. Vanished without a trace then some old guy..Bumble-something or other sent me a letter saying he had kept you safe"

Harry snorted making John narrow his eyes regardless he carried "That stupid old coot!" Harry raged.

"Any way...Now that you're here we'll need to think things through" John said thoughtfully.

"Yeah...Didn't think this whole thing through" Harry with a sheepish smile as he sat down on on of the chairs dumping his bag by is feet. John smiled. He could see so much of Dean in him. Running into things regardless of the possible outcomes, especially when it involved family. Speaking of the boys.

"BOYS!" He called. Immediately his two older sons ran in guns cocked. When they saw the relaxed atmosphere their grips on their guns slackened.

They watched their dad smile at the teen before turning to them and saying with no stress or hardness in his voice that had been present in the years they had known him

"Dean, Sam meet Harry...Your brother"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sugarbabies: I haven't stopped I literally have no spare time to myself between OCR coursework, Art coursework, geography coursework. Seriously! It's been like freaking coursework city up in here! Anyways I have returned let it continue.**

Chapter 5- Family gathering.

Dean didn't really know what to expect when he walked into the motel room containing the British kid. They, him and his father, left Sam(don't call me Sammy) Outside then walked, after the lock had been picked, into the gloomy looking room. His dad went to bend down to look through the bag he had worn while dean quietly walked to the bed. He gingerly picked up a book and read the title '_A comprehensive guide to demonic creatures' _"What kind of kid reads a demonology text book" He whispered to his dad.

Watching his dad shrug he placed it back when a sound flesh hitting flesh was heard followed by grunt. Whipping around he darted to his gun as he watched his dad fly backwards. Pulling out his gun he felt it being wrestled out of his grip. A blow to the back of his head that left him in a daze for a few moment that he didn't notice his gun being wrenched form his grip fully then tossed away When he came to he found himself on his knees with a knife pressed harshly to his throat.

Sam had run into the room brandishing his shotgun while his dad rubbed his chin.

"Okay...what the hell do you think you're doing?" The kid demanded. _This is a k__id? _Dean wondered _Definitely must be a hunters kid__  
_

"What about you" Sam asked his gun trained on the kids torso that wasn't blocked by dean's head.

"Ah ah ah I'll ask the questions seeing as I'm holding one of you at knife point... Tell me your names or I re-carpet the floor with this dudes blood" He threatened. Dean had to hand it to this kid...He knew how to demand answers.

Quickly his mind formulated an idea that he prayed Sam would follow. I mean what kid today knew about AC/DC? Sadly, few did he momentarily thought before voicing "Brian Johnson"

Catching Sam's eye he saw the recognition in them and Sam then followed suit with "Dave Evans" While dad said

"Bon Scott" Looking up slightly he saw the kids face morph into one of disbelief.

Yeah...And I'm the Easter bunny!" He drawled while pressing the blade deeper to Dean's throat that he felt pinpricks of blood began to seep into the blade.

Angrily he heard his dad spit out "We're not telling you anything"

He felt the kid slowly slide the bade across his neck "Okay then...I mean it's no issue I'll just kill you now saves me the trouble of dealing with stalkers"

Once again Dean couldn't muster it in him to dislike the kid. He knew how to negotiate with people and judging by how slowly he dragged the knife had guessed they were family and was manipulating it to his advantage. Very Clever.

He watched his dad give a minute nod to Sam who burst out "WAIT"

"Hmm...Tell me what I need to know or else" The kid said pausing in the action of slicing the knife.

"I'm Sam Winchester. The one you're holding is Dean and this is.." Sam said before the kid interrupted

"John Winchester" He heard him whisper but loud enough for the rest of the room to hear.

If Dean wasn't concerned by how the kid just walked up to them in the street then now they way he had said John Winchester was...Hopeful...Needy? Dean felt the arm holding him in place fall as he realized his dad had been talking.

"Now who the hell are you" His dad demanded wile Sam asked discreetly if he was okay. nodding he focused back in the kid who swallowed deeply before uttering

"Harry. Harry Potter". He watched his dad enter shock before he ordered them out of the room.

"Dad" He protested before his dad snapped

"NOW". Quickly the two men exited not willing to further anger their dad.

* * *

Both Sam and Dean stood by the door their hands on their weapons. "Wonder what they're talking about" Sam wondered

"Bet he's a hunters kid who needs help" Dean speculated.

Sam opened his mouth to ask further when their dads loud yell of "BOYS" broke through it. Cocking their guns they barged through the door. Upon seeing the relaxed nature of the room they slackened their grips. They watched their dad smile at the kid...Harry before turning to them.

Of all the things that Dean thought his dad was going to say "Sam,Dean meet Harry...Your brother" Wasn't one of them

* * *

Sam stared like a goldfish at the duo. Harry half smiled at them which received no answer until Dean croaked out "What"

"This is Harry and he's your half-Brother" John said.

"Dad...I think we heard that bit I think the bit we were stuck on is the how"

"That boys is a...is a very long story" John sighed and for a moment both men believed he would not tell it but at a gentle nod from Harry he launched into a tale of how everything had started

_Years ago-_

_John Winchester sighed in happiness as he watched his wife Mary play with their son. He was brought out of his musings when a a quiet "Hello" sounded from behind him.  
_

_He turned and saw a young woman about Marys age with flaming red hair smiling at him "Hi..I'm Lilly Potter and me and my husband are your new neighbors" She said smiling_

_"Hello I'm John Winchester and this is my wife Mary and my son Dean" He said smiling at the woman who greeted Mary who came through holding Dean.  
_

"From that day we were good friends" John said with a smile "Then one day James and Lilly came back form the doctors with news that they wouldn't be able to conceive properly so me and your mom boys discussed how we could help and then we agreed we would help out"

"Then your mom died and lost contact...I guess it must have worked and now here we are" John said. Both Winchesters looked away a the mention of their mother and then at their...Brother.

"Any questions?"

When no-one said anything John inputted "So me and Dean will get another room while Sam and Harry can take this one?" Sam looked over at ho younger brother and nodded.

Harry was at a loss. As John and...Dean file out of the room he looked over at the tall one...Sam! Merlin he needed to remember their names!

"So" Sam said breaking the awkward silence that had settled down upon them.

"So...Bet that was the last thing you expected your dad say" Harry oked

"Of all the things...It didn't even cross my mind"

"I'll bet" More silence followed soon

"I'll just change in the bathroom" Harry said leaving Sam to his thoughts.

The kid was small for his age and really thin. Too thin. Chewing his lip he then inwardly smiled...He wasn't the youngest anymore!

Still smiling he waited until Harry walked back in before switching out he lights and slipping into his bed, for the first time in a long time he felt happy as he fell into sleep.

* * *

Harry waited for a while until he was sure that Sam had fallen asleep. The when he heard the softer deeper breaths indicating this he reviewed everything that had happened.

He often did this at night when the other boys in his dorm, reviewed everything that had occurred during the time at school. He did it in fourth year after Ron's 'Apology' deciding then and there he would never trust the red head the same again.

So, as he lay in the darkness swaddled in the comfy duvet from the bed and thought. So the spell did in fact work...He had found his real dad! And his brothers! and it seemed like they wanted him! He just preyed that when John decided to tell the two others about his magic they accept it. If not...Well he'd come his far on his own he could do it again.

Sighing and putting those thoughts out of his mind he settled down in the bed and slipped off into a peaceful unencumbered sleep.

That was when the nightmares came.


End file.
